Naruto Demon Fox Revolution
by 00KingXerxes00
Summary: What if Naruto was smarter and more devious? What if the Kyuubi was perverted and had a soon to be idol of Lord Jiraiya? Lets find out what the author decides to come up with. With improved formating.
1. EroKitsune's Influence

First story, please allow me to taste the waters of victory lord of lords God King Xerxes. Since I messed up quite badly the first time here is the "fixed" version that does not have a fucked up format.

I would like to think the reviewer which let me know of this obvious writing flaw.

Also, I am hoping this story will be one of the few porn with a plot stories.

Naruto Demon Fox Revolution

Ero-Kitsune reveals himself

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up, god dammit Naruto" says a man with brown hair and a scar over his hose.

"Huh, oh Iruka-sensei you found me. Does this mean know I have to show you the jutsu I learned for extra credit to pass the exam?" exclaims a short blond haired twelve year-old with three whisker like marks on each side of his cheeks.

"Extra credit, Naruto what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei said that if I took this scroll and learned a jutsu, you would pass me."

"Naruto, Mizuki said"

"Ah, it amazes me how it is always you who finds the demon brat the fastest, Iruka." "Mizuki-sensei, do you want to see the jutsu I learned?"

"Ha, like a dead last could learn a jutsu from the forbidden scroll, now Naruto be a good little demon and hand over the scroll."

"No, Naruto don't do it take the scroll and run."

"Naruto do you want to know the reason why, the entire village hates you?"

"No, Mizuki don't you know it's against the law"

"Huh, what are you guys talking about?"

"Naruto, the reason why everyone hates you is because you are the nine-tailed fox, the fourth didn't kill it he sealed it into you and know I will get revenge and be revered as the hero who killed the demon." "Naruto run get out of here and get to the hokage."

"Oh no you don't" says Mizuki as he throws some shuriken at Naruto which Iruka interrupts by throwing some of his own.

"Hurry Naruto I will distract him." Naruto then takes off into the woods.

"It's just like you Iruka to protect the demon, which killed your parents." "You are wrong Mizuki, Naruto is innocent he did nothing wrong it was the Kyuubi that attacked our village not Naruto."

With Naruto in the bushes outside the fight

"Am I really the Kyuubi, I guess that makes sense though sense everyone in the village hates me. But if I am the Kyuubi wouldn't Sarutobi-jiji hate me as well, along with Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-jiji? Wait Mizuki-teme said the Kyuubi was sealed in me, then that means I'm me and Kyuubi is the Kyuubi, so I'm not a demon. But then why does everyone else see me as one?"

"**For one so young you are quite smart**" says a deep masculine voice.

"Whose there, show yourself coward, I'm a ninja, or at least a hopeful one so show yourself" says Naruto.

"**I may have to take back that smart comment** "Hey" **but you can't see me at the moment because I am inside you**."

"So you are inside me" says Naruto quietly

"Hey, then that means you are the Kyuubi" yells Naruto.

"**Dear Kami kit there is no need to shout I'm inside you so that means I can understand your thoughts and we can communicate that way, so people do not think your even more crazy then you are**" says kyuubi.

"How come you are able to talk to me know and didn't do so before this?"

"**I guess for many reasons like I was sleeping, did not feel like it, and in order to establish a link you needed to know about me**."

"So is there a reason you are talking to me know?"

"**Well beside the point of your life being in danger and you learning about me, I guess I wanted to alleviate my boredom and actually help out my host this time**."

"Wait, you mean there were previous people like me?"

"**Ai, there is no need to feel like you're the special one in this situation but yes, there were**."

"Well why didn't you help the other ones but are willing to help me?"

"**They were women**."

"Hey, are you sexist fox or are you playing for the other team?"

"**What, oh kami no kit while I may enjoy some bi situations, it would just be weird being a guy and seeing and feeling sex through the point of view of a women**."

"So you're a pervert then."

"**Hey, don't say it likes it's a bad thing, I will have you know that when you are the strongest being alive your sexual activities are absolutely delightful. It has been so long since I last felt the warmth of a woman's body. Ah I can feel it the time is coming when I delight in those sensations again**."

"Ero-Kitsune! Quit trying to corrupt me, I won't be like you, Sarutobi-jiji, and that crazy snake lady that licks me. Wait if you are made up of only chakra how did you gain a physical appearance to do those perverted things"

"**Oh are you trying to learn some of my moves then, but I will answer your question, since I am a demon and the lord of all bijuu I have many talents one being using my chakra to change my appearance and grant me a physical body. But enough of this it appears that human who tricked you is on his way here.**"

"Ok but I still have questions for you."

"**I will answer them later, now is the time to fight**."

"Demon come out and show yourself" says Mizuki.

"Where is Iruka-sensei traitor" says Naruto

"Oh, I disposed of him when you deserted him, but it's understandable since I was always the stronger teacher and you being a demon who has no sense of loyalty"

"For hurting Iruka-sensei I will pay you back a thousand times over"

"Those are some big words coming from someone who was the dead last in an academy that was watered down" Mizuki reaches for his star shuriken and throws it.

"**Kit dodge and use those two jutsus you learned**." Naruto jumps up onto the nearest tree and says "_Kage-bunshin Jutsu_" with multiple puffs of smoke 100 clones of Naruto appear.

"This is for Iruka-sensei" says the nearest Naruto clone that kicks Mizuki into the air. Naruto then yells out "_Mass Naruto Explosion_" with that all 100 clones jump up and surround Mizuki, while the one that kicked him grabs him and explodes and starts a chain of explosions.

"Naruto, where is Mizuki" says Iruka as he lands near where Naruto is standing. Naruto points to the ground nearly 20 ft away where a smoldering pile of limbs lay.

"Iruka-sensei I did not mean to kill him, but I really underestimated the power of the new jutsu I learned."

"Sigh" "Naruto, you should not be using a jutsu, which you do not know the strengths and weaknesses of. I thought I taught you better than that."

"He he, it felt like a good idea at the time."

"Naruto it would have been better if he was alive so that way we can know exactly how much of a threat he posed and if there was more to what he did. Naruto, if you want to become hokage then you are going to need to be aware of this. But I guess for your first real fight you did well since you managed to beat a chuunin. And you also deserve this." Iruka reaches over and gives Naruto his own headband.

"Sensei this is really mine."

"Yep that was given to me by my father and I want you to have it."

"Thank you, sensei" says Naruto as he tackles Iruka in a friendly loving hug (Which is not in any way similar to Guy and Lee hugging).

"Well Naruto we need to go see hokage-sama. I am sure you have many questions for him"

In the hokage's office

"Now Naruto I am sure you have many questions for me, but let me first tell you how proud I am of you for protecting the forbidden scroll from Mizuki. In reward for this I will be listing this as a successful S-rank mission, since it was the forbidden scroll, which contains all the techniques of the past hokages" says an elderly man with a kind face of a seasoned grandfather, who could defeat all the other kages in a one on one battle in his prime.

"Sarutobi-jiji, I guess my only question is why the villagers believe I'm the Kyuubi when he and I are different beings?"

"Ah, the million Yen question. It is most regretfully them transferring their blame to you since you are a reminder of what happened that day, but in time when they see what an amazing person you are they will change their views."

"Well I hope you are right jiji."

"As do I Naruto but it is late and you have team placement tomorrow so you need to go to sleep soon since school starts at 7 which is in 3 hours."

"Ok, bye jiji, Iruka-sensei" Naruto then jumps out of the window and heads home.

After Naruto has fallen asleep

"**I hope the kit does not mind the changes I have made. Ahahahahahahah**"

"Ero-kitsune go to sleep"

"**Sorry"**

After Naruto wakes up

Later, that day Naruto wakes up and eats his morning dose of 18 cups of ramen. He then heads on to school while ignoring the glares and curses of the civilians. As he reaches his classroom he notices that Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, a blue haired girl who he keeps forgetting is there, and some creepy dude in the back of class with glasses and a trench coat. As Naruto goes to take a seat, he is stopped by a fellow student.

"Hey, you know that this is only for the students who passed Naruto."

"See this Shikamaru (points at headband)"

"Troublesome" When Naruto finally reaches his normal seat stops and notices Sasuke is next to it and wonders what he should do. Option A take the seat since he usually sits their but he would risk his health by taking that seat due to the violent nature of fan girls or option B choose a different seat and sit by a civilian, who hates him outwardly, or by the weird kid in the trench coat. He decides for option A because it would take less movement and he may get a chance then to talk to his crush Sakura Haruno.

"**Speaking of girls did you see the rack on the Hyuuga, I mean they're like D size on a twelve year old, I imagine she can give a wonderful breastjob, and not to mention her face is pretty when she blushes like she is doing now**."

"Yeah, I mean she is pretty but whenever I get within five feet of her she faints, dammit ero-kitsune enough with your perversion."

"**Ha Ha, oh kit this is too good to be true you are a pervert also but you're trying to hide it. But alas I will bring your pervision out it will only take more nurturing. Ah now there is a beautiful girl or should a say woman if I have ever seen one **(Ino walks into the room)."

"What you mean Ino, she is alright but her bitchy attitude to her only friends is a turnoff, I mean she is really beautiful with curves in all the right places especially that ass which I would love to destroy. Dammit Kyuubi what the hell did you do to me?"

"**Me I did not do much, I may have just raised your hormone levels and started a merging process**."

"NANI" the class turns to look at Naruto, he blushes and looks away and the class shake their heads and go back to what they were doing.

"**Kit you are hilarious I told you people would think you are insane if you talk out loud. But for your info the merging will allow you to break all your limits if you want to be hokage you can now be the ruler of the entire elemental nation. All this merging will do is making you more demonic by giving you demonic instincts, our strength, our chakra, and our abilities. For example, you now will be able to do genjutsu and the ability to shift to a purely chakra form. But for now our mate is getting ready to enter the room.**" As Sakura Haruno enters the room Naruto's eyes glaze over with lust and he thinks

"look at those delicious pale pink lips, that glossy beautiful hair, those soft looking breasts which are big enough to fit into a hand, those hips that make you just want to grab them and never let them go."

"**Right you are kit and we will be doing just that. We will make her ours by the end of the week and we will delight in the form known as Sakura Haruno.**"

"Naruto move" says Sakura. "Sakura-Chan there is a seat on this side why don't you sit here" replies Naruto.

"Like hell I will Shannaro" says Sakura as she hits him and he sails across the classroom and lands in the front near Iruka as he enters the classroom.

"Ok class settle down and Naruto return to your seat" "Hai, sensei."

5 hours later

"Dammit, where the hell is our sensei he was supposed to be here 4 and half hours ago"

"**Kit while I agree your sensei is one late bastard, we have accomplished a lot in this waiting period since we now have a training schedule setup along with general ideas about what we will do in the future**."

"I know but this is ridiculous Sakura will not talk to me and I have an easier time talking to a deaf, blind, and mute person than Sasuke."

"Kit I sense a presence behind the door so that should be him."

The class door opens and in steps a tall silver haired man with gravity defying hair, his headband over one eye, and an orange book in his hands. "I don't know how to say this, but I hate you" says the man as the group of kids look at him like he is insane. "Well then meet me on the roof."

1 hour later

"Dammit, did our sensei get lost again" says Naruto.

"Baka how the hell would our sensei get lost trying to reach the roof obviously he abandoned us" says Sakura.

"How little faith my possible students show in me well then let's start this meeting with our names, likes, dislikes, and dreams. Why don't you go first pinkie."

"Sensei you should show us how it is done since you have made us wait" says Naruto.

"Well I guess that's reasonable, well my name is Hataki Kakashi my likes are many, my dislikes are few and I have a great dream for the future" Kakashi says with a shining star in his lone visible eye. "Next Pinkie"

"My name is Haruno Sakura (since we have seen this many times I'm putting what Naruto hears) my likes are sucking Naruto's cock, getting my tight asshole fucked by him, and having him fill up my pussy until it is ready to burst." By this point Naruto is blown back by a massive nose bleed and faints. After Naruto reawakens and Kakashi looking on with pride at Naruto while the other two do not understand what happened.

"Well then now it is Sasuke's turn"

"My name is… Uchiha…Sasuke. I have very few likes with many dislikes and my dream no ambition is to kill a certain man." "Well that was sobering, next Naruto."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, and Sakura-chan. My dislikes are how people look down on me. And I will become Hokage and make Sakura-Chan my wife."

"Well we learned valuable things today, now onto the reason I brought you guys up here. Out of all 27 graduates only 9 become genin so tomorrow we will have a test and I promise you I will enjoy it. Also, if you fail you will be sent back to the academy. Now remember children I advise you not to eat breakfast in the morning. So I will see you at training field seven at 8am, ja."

"Sakura-Chan, will you go on a date with me?"

"Fuck you, Shanaro" and off Naruto flies into the night sky.

Next morning

"I think this will be a common occurrence from kakashi-sensei" thinks Naruto.

"**Well you could always start those chakra control exercises that you stole from the library last night**."

"Hai" says Naruto as he heads over to the nearest tree. He then looks up at the tree and wonders how it is possible to walk on a tree but shrugs it off as it is one of the many things shinobi can do. He then channels some chakra to his right foot and just as he places it on the tree he is thrown back and a massive hole appears in the tree which causes it to fall over and narrowly miss him. As this is going on Sasuke and Sakura originally look at what Naruto is doing with curiosity, which changes back to indifference from Sasuke and fury from Sakura, who walks up to Naruto and grabs his jacket's collar and strangles him while saying

"Baka, what the hell are you doing if you injured yourself Kakashi-sensei would send us back to the academy because of you. Shanaro!" which is followed by Sakura throwing Naruto into a tree and unconsciousness warmly embraces him.

In Naruto's mind

"Well if this is death this is very disheartening" says Naruto as he looks around and only sees black.

"**Kit turn around**" as Naruto does he notices a red haired boy that looks exactly like him.

"Who are you?" "**Kit surely you could not have forgotten me already, I did tell you I could change how I look but I guess our mate did throw you really hard, I am surprised her taijutsu scores were not very high with that type of strength I mean one hit and your down for the count**."

"Kyuubi? But where am I?"

"**We are in your mind as for why I wanted to have a face to face conversation about how to get our mate to quit hitting us and start liking us." **

"Well I have tried everything I can think of but she either turns me down then hits me or just hits me, do you have any suggestions?"

"**Ah I have many possible ideas of how to get her, but I believe the best one is to force her to realize how deep our feelings for her are and to put her in a position that she herself has allowed to happen**."

"Well how would I do that she rarely talks to me and I don't want to force her to do something she does not want to do?"

"**I imagine this test would give us the opportune moment to put my plan into motion, so just listen to me during the test and you will pass and we will have our mate**."

"Will do ero-kitsune."

3 hours later

"Now that everyone has decided to show up (angry look from all three) we can begin the bell test. Now there are two bells and if you cannot take a bell from me by noon and it is ten you will be tied to these stumps and not receive lunch and I will send you back to the academy now I suggest you attack me with everything you have if you do not want to go back to the academy. Now begin" when he ends all three jump away Sasuke into a tree, Sakura into a bush, and into the tree directly behind Sakura.

"**Kit are you ready for the plan?**"

"hai" Naruto then jumps down and lands next to Sakura.

"Baka, what the hell are you doing are you trying to give away my position."

"Gomen Sakura-Chan but I know how to beat sensei so we all pass."

"Ha, like a dead last like you would know how to beat a jonin like sensei, anyways I'm sure Sasuke will get the bells and at least he and I will pass and you will go back to the academy." Naruto looks down sadly, but the Kyuubi reminds him of what he is doing, which steels Naruto's resolve.

"Sakura-Chan how about a bet then"

"Baka, are you stupid, we are in the middle of a test."

"The bet is for the test Sakura-Chan, I am betting I can get the bells from sensei and have him pass all three of us."

Sakura looks contemplative for a moment then says "you're on but if you lose, you drop out of the ninja program and never bother me again."

Naruto looks sad after she said that but the Kyuubi tells Naruto to remember his reward for winning. "And if I win I can kiss you three times anywhere I want."

Sakura looks put off a little bit but remembers what would happen when he loses because there is no way he would win right "**Shanaro the baka has no chance in hell of ever wining**" says inner Sakura then Sakura says

"Deal"

Naruto jumps out of the bush and says "Kakashi-sensei fight me fair and square right now one on one."

"Naruto usually the weakest bark the loudest" says Kakashi as he pulls out an orange book and begins reading.

"**Kit I was right about that book it is a good thing I had you steal it from the library along with those scrolls. But I must say that book is literature written by the Gods my new goal in life is to meet the divinely man who wrote this master piece. It has given me wondrous ideas that we can use with our mate**."

While Naruto is blushing profusely from mental images the fox is sending him he decides to start operation beat sensei. "Sensei if you won't take me seriously then I will make you pay."

"Hm, did you say something Naruto"

"Grr, Kitsune-Henge" a poof of smoke reveals a semi naked girl with long black hair d-cup breasts and a hourglass figure.

"Sensei won't you play with me I always get lonely in the castle since Kin-Kun never plays with me" Kakashi with hearts in his lone eye says

"Of course Natsume-Chan, I will take you away from your dirty husband and play with you." As this is going on Sakura looks at Naruto and Kakashi with disgust and Sasuke fainted due to it being his first time seeing a top less girl. More importantly, Naruto has a clone behind kakashi while he is flirting with Natsume and the clone takes the bell. As the clone did that Natsume says

"Kashi-Kun can I see that book, please?" Kakashi nods dumbly and gives her the book and with that Naruto drops the henge.

"Natsum-Chan"

"Nope just me Kakashi-Sensei, and look at what I have" says Naruto as he raises the two bells and the book. Kakashi looks at the bells then the book then thinks over what happened.

"Hmm. It appears you surprised me by taking advantage of my one weakness Naruto, but what of your teammates will you let them both fail then." Says Kakashi as both Sakura, who has a depressed look on her face, and Sasuke, who has a massive blush and scowl on his, come into the clearing.

"Nope" says Naruto as he tosses Sasuke and Sakura a bell

"We all pass since they have your bells and I have your book, which has some writing on it (from Lord Jirayia to my most loyal fan) ah this most be the writer it would be terrible if something happened to this book don't you agree Kakashi-sensei?"

"Fine, you all pass. Meet back here tomorrow at nine for training and team seven's first mission. Oh and Naruto give me back my book." Naruto tosses it to him and then Kakashi quickly snatches it and pulls it into his lovely embrace "Oh my baby I will never let you out of my sight again. Yes my precious. What's that? Oh, he is that's interesting. Well ja" and with that kakashi leaves while the three look at him like he is insane.

Sasuke is the first to snap out of it and leaves as well which leaves just Naruto and Sakura in the clearing. Naruto turns to look at Sakura and says "Well Sakura-Chan it seems like I won the bet, so now it is time for my reward unless you want to back out." She turns and looks at him and actually looks at him and notices he is actually fairly attractive and wonders how she missed that before and then decides it wouldn't hurt to reward him once for actually doing something right since it's not likely to happen again and it's not like he has ever kissed before or knows what to do so there is nothing to worry about

"**Shanaro, we will give him a pity kiss since it is not like he will ever get this chance again**."

"Well I disprove of how you did it but I guess I should thank you for helping us pass. So I will honor our bet." Naruto smiles at her then steps toward her, while Sakura looks on with curiosity about where he will kiss her. She notices him leaning in and finds that she can't actually wait for the kiss and she closes her eyes in anticipation, Just then she feels something warm and wet touch her forehead and her eyes spring open and she sees Naruto smiling at her. Sakura's mind is in overload about what happened.

"What did he do? Why did he kiss me there? Why waste one kiss there? Everyone knows I have a huge forehead so why? It is my most hideous part of my body." Naruto notices Sakura is about to start crying and he begins to panic

"**Kit kiss her again now**" Naruto leans forward again and captures her lips in a kiss. Sakura then notices the warm pressure on her lips and begins to kiss back and she opens her mouth as Naruto slips his tongue into her as she gives out a low moan. As Naruto is exploring her mouth he begins adding his chakra to the kiss which soon makes Sakura give out more of those delicious moans and causes her to start panting as her face takes on a rosy color blush. Naruto then pulls back and notices the color of her face, the parting of her pink swollen limps and the glazing of her eyes.

He can't help but to say "Sakura-Chan you are beautiful, I promise to take care of you and fulfill all your dreams for eternity." As Naruto is talking Sakura is in a conversation of her own with her inner.

"That was amazing, I want to feel it again, I hope he kisses my lips again. Oh kami, I am getting so wet I hope he does not notice."

"**Baka, we want him to notice so he can kiss our lower lips. Who knew the dead last would be such an amazing kisser I mean two kisses and were already in heat**." During her conversation Sakura does not realize that her legs are spreading and that a wet spot is becoming noticeable. But Naruto sure as hell does going by his prideful smirk at what he did and how she smells absolutely wonderful. Naruto then asks her to lay on the ground so he can give her his third kiss. As she lowers herself to the ground she can't help but thinking he is going to kiss her "there."

Naruto then gets on his knees and lifts up Sakura's dress and pulls down her spandex shorts and notices the glistening of a small tuft of pink pubic hair over what he has to say is the sight of sights as he notices how beautiful her pink pussy is. He then looks up and notices how she is panting again but the difference this time is she is looking down at him with emerald eyes full of lust and he can't help but hope there is love somewhere in there.

"Fuck, Naruto hurry, kiss my pussy it is aching for you please give me your final kiss."He then looks back at her pussy and lowers his head a takes a long lick of it and then begins kissing it from the top to the bottom ignoring the little pearl at the top for now.

"Oh, fuck yes Naruto there, yes that's the spot please suck my clit. Please kami suck it."

When he is done he looks at her rosy face and she looks at him and says "Naruto why did you stop please finish me, I can't go on please allow me to cum. I will do anything you want but please allow me this. If you want you can fuck me just as long as you make me cum."

Naruto looks at her in awe at what she is allowing him to do, he then grins and says "Sakura-Chan are you sure you want me to fuck you. I know that you hate me. Maybe we should quit so you won't regret it since I already got my reward."

As Naruto is talking Sakura stops panting and her eyes change from lust filled to eyes filled with anger as she sits up and hits Naruto across the clearing and stomps up to him.

Naruto is looking up at her in fear thinking "this is not how it's supposed to go the kyuubi said that after I do that with her pussy over time she would gradually want more. Did the Kyuubi lie to me so he can put me in more misery?"

As Naruto is thinking Sakura looks down at him and thinks "Why did I hit him now he is scared of me and wont fuck me and I have this weird aching feeling in my pussy like it needs to be filled and he is the only one that can fill it. Maybe if I give him pleasure he will quit being afraid of me."

Sakura then gets down on her knees and pulls down the zipper on Naruto's pants and then reaches into it and feels around and with that her eyes grow large "kami what is this it is extremely hard, thick, and long if I had to guess I would say it is 7 inches. But kami he is only twelve. I wonder what it will be like when he is done with puberty."

Naruto notices something warm touch his penis and can't help but get extremely hard it feels like he is ready to burst with how soft and warm the hand is that is touching him there. He looks up and sees Sakura but instead of anger in her eyes he sees unadulterated lust in them and lets out a low moan as she begins moving her hand. Sakura after hearing the moan snaps back to reality and notices what she is doing and begins moving her hand faster. She the notices a liquid coming out the tip and leans down and kisses it and can't help but think it is salty but in a good way and quickly thinks that this may be her favorite foodand she places the tip in her mouth and begins sucking it.

"Oh kami Sakura-Chan you are wonderful I think I could get use to you doing this every day." Sakura looks up at him and smiles and with a blush on her cheeks. She then focuses on her task at hand of getting him to cum and with that she opens her mouth wider and takes five inches into her mouth and continues trying to get more into her mouth.

After five minutes she almost has it when Naruto says "Sakura-Chan I'm going to cum" and with that Sakura's eyes widen as the first spurt of cum goes down her throat and she is unprepared for the volume of it and coughs some up as Naruto's cock breaks loose from her lips and the next spurt hits her face and the following her dress.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan I did not know it would be that much please don't hit me" Sakura looks at him curiously as she licks some cum off of her fingers and swallows it.

"That was delicious I hope I can get more in the future" she thinks.

"Naruto why would I hit you it's not like you knew you would cum this much. Also, I liked it your cum is very delicious and I hope you will let me have more in the future. But right now you owe me an orgasm since you did not let me cum."

Naruto looks at Sakura in awe then says "All right Sakura-Chan" as he tries to get back on his knees. Key word being try as Sakura pushes him back down

"Naruto you are staying on bottom as punishment and this time we are going straight to the main course." And with that Sakura takes off her dress and then crawls onto him and puts her knees on either side of his waist.

"Are you sure Sakura-Chan"

"Dammit Naruto enough. We will do this. You will fuck my pussy and I'm not letting you go until I milk your balls for all they are worth." And with that she lines up his cock with her drenched pussy and slams her hips down and screams as he pierces her.

"Sakura-Chan are you alright."

"Hai, it is just painful on the first time it will get better soon." And with that she starts moving her hips up and down while moaning uncontrollably.

"Oh, Kami it's so deep, I can feel it touching my womb. Fuck, Naruto you are amazing please fuck me every day please fill me up soon I can't take this. Oh yes." And with that Sakura has her first orgasm. Sakura then lowers her body and begins kissing Naruto. During the kiss Naruto rolls them over onto their sides and raises Sakura's leg and pulls nearly all the way out then slams back in during this time Sakura's a nearly b-cup breasts are bouncing around and Naruto reaches around her and starts playing with her nipples adding to her sensations of pleasure.

A minute later with one stronger thrust Sakura cums again. As she is laying there Naruto wraps his arms around her in a loving hug and she says "Naruto are you quitting"

"Well yeah, why"

"Baka, why you haven't cum yet. I said to fill me up and use me."

"But what about you Sakura-Chan"

"Naruto listen I want you to fuck my pussy, pound it in until it is in the shape of your cock, I want to be your personal sex toy, you can do whatever you want with me all I ask is that you use me. Just fuck my pussy raw and if you get disgusted with my pussy you can fuck my asshole."

Naruto looks into her emerald orbs and sees she really means this and says "Sakura-Chan I don't want you as a sex slave I want you as my mate to be by my side forever. I want you to share in my joy and help you accomplish your dreams. And most of all I want you to be my wife and grant me the family I never had." "But why I have only been mean to you why would you want someone with a big forehead like mine and small breasts." "The reason is simple Sakura-Chan, you are beautiful. You're forehead shows how smart you are since you are the smartest person in Konoha. And as far as you're breast go I like them because they are yours."

"Naruto"

"Hai, Sakura-Chan"

"Arigatou. Can you do me a favor"

"Hai" "It would make me feel better if you came since I have three times and you have only done so once?"

"Okay, Sakura-Chan get on your hands and knees." As Sakura does this Naruto positions himself behind her and positions his cock at her entrance and with a smooth push it enters into her core and both let out a moan.

As soon as he is well lubricated he pulls out and Sakura looks back at him and asks "why did you pull out" and with that she feels a pressure on her anus and she braces herself for pain. She feels an absence of that pressure and thinks he must of realized he is too big for her and with that thought she relaxes And with that Naruto thrusts right into her anus and all seven inches go in in one thrust and Sakura lets out a piercing scream as tears are coming down her eyes. Naruto then leans forward and begins kissing them and telling her how it will feel better soon. Naruto then channels his chakra to massage her anal pathway and heal some of the stretched muscle. He then begins thrusting in and out slowly. Soon Sakura begins moaning again.

"Yes Naruto this hole is amazing please pound me harder yes this is amazing I want you to fill me up please fill up my ass."

After five minutes and two more orgasms from Sakura Naruto then says "fuck, Sakura-Chan I'm at my limit your ass is wonderful it is so tight. I think this load will be bigger than the first one." With that Naruto cums into her anus and Sakura's body starts shaking in unbearable pleasure from anther orgasm as her vision becomes blurry and she loses her strength and begins to fall but Naruto catches her and he lays down and puts her on top of him. He realizes she may get cold and before sleep overtake shim he places his jacket over her and soon he falls asleep thinking about how lucky he is to finally be able to have Sakura as his and only his.


	2. First Mission with Lemonade

First mission with some lemonade

"Where am I, Naruto are you there, someone?"

"**Sakura turn around**"

As soon as she turns she notices a figure that looks like Naruto and runs at him and hugs him. "Naruto thank kami I found you it is so dark in here I couldn't find anything. Naruto where are we?" When she looks up she then jumps away "Who the hell are you, Shanaro"

"**Damn I see you noticed, well there went my fun. As for whom I am. I am the great lord of all lords**"

"Ero-Kitsune" says Naruto as he appears next to Kyuubi "Sakura this is the Kyuubi. He was sealed inside of me when I was born by the fourth instead of killing him like we were told in the academy. But I wouldn't be surprised if he was sealed to save the world from turning too perverted."

"**Dammit kit you ruined my dramatic speech**"

"You can save your speeches for someone who cares Ero-Kitsune"

"But why does he look like you but have red hair" asks a confused Sakura

"Because the fox decided it would be most beneficial to him if he merged with me. For the hair my guess is probably because his fur is red. Which means if I turn into a fox my fur will probably be blond" replies Naruto.

"Now Sakura-Chan do you have any more questions while we are here" asks Naruto

Sakura begins to think over what happens as a blush come across her face. She then runs up to Naruto and lifts him up by his jacket and says "What the hell did you do to me? I mean before you kissed me I hated you and felt you got in my way of pursuing Sasuke. And now I can barely keep myself from jumping you."

"**That** **would be best for me to explain, since the kit only know the basics of what I told him to do**."

"Well then spill Baka-Kitsune" says Sakura.

"**Well it started when I was split from the Juubi**"

"Nani, what the hell are you talking about there never was a ten-tailed beast."

"**Well I was going to explain. Now sit down shut up and enjoy my magnificent tale. Each of the bijou came from the Juubi. Originally the Juubi was the guardian of earth created by the Gods. For millenniums the Juubi did his job but as time passed humans grew fearful of its power and started attacking it. Over time the Juubi started growing tired of injuring people only for them to come back again. So he started killing them which led the humans to form massive armies trying to kill it and the all failed. Because of the constant attacks the Juubi began to feel different emotions which would lead to it being casted out of the role of earth's protector by kami. Soon the Juubi decided it would wipe out mankind. For years it massacred villages until one man. He had the eyes of kami and was called the sage of six paths by his fellow humans. He realized he could not kill the beast with the elements that he controlled so he spent years developing what is now fuuinjutsu. He brought his new skills to the beast and after 3 days of battle managed to seal the beast inside himself though at the cost of shortening his life so he would only live for two more years. Upon his death bed he realized neither of his sons were fit to take over his burden and realized with his death the Juubi would be free again. So he decided to perform one last jutsu that would separate it into nine different entities with each gaining a certain amount of power from the Juubi along with its emotions. This is the reason for my perversion as you call it Naruto because the Juubi saw how humans procreated with each other he grew jealous of how he could never have a mate. So this trait was passed down to me but because my situation is different than the Juubi I was able to figure out a solution of transferring my chakra granting me a temporary body though I cannot mate like you humans can I am able though to experience the pleasure. As for what I did to you Sakura, when Naruto kissed your forehead that was your own surprise that he actually had feelings for you and liked your flaws. You were probably surprised because you had nothing to judge it by since you have never had a boy show affection to you before since you were focused on Sasuke and he ignored you because either he does not believe you are his type or he wants to focus on his immediate goal and leave the rebuilding of his clan for after that goal. During the second kiss though I did affect that by having Naruto put chakra into his tongue which he forced that chakra into your mouth and I controlled it to raise your pheromone output to unbearable levels along with Naruto's. The last kiss was meant to seal you to him. You felt that need because I allowed the chakra in his mouth to spread throughout your pussy and inside you so you would feel empty and lost without him. I did this because it will allow both of you to get stronger because each time you mate I will be forcing chakra into you stretching your chakra coils so your capacity grows while Naruto is concentrating on the chakra he is using which will increase his control**."

"Like hell that's the reason fox you just did it because you wanted the sex" yells Naruto.

"**Well that played a role to but at least it was not the entire reason. And it would look bad on me if my host could only use three jutsu and was not very strong. This is why I will help both of you in your training.**"

"Kyuubi, you said that you are merging with Naruto right? Then what happens after the merger to you and what does that make Naruto?" asks Sakura.

"**Oh our mate worried about me I feel so loved "sniff,sniff" well I will still be here but will probably end up with around one tail of chakra left maybe two if I'm lucky. As far as the kit he will be a full blooded kitsune demon with all my abilities and probably some latent abilities of the Uzumaki clan emerging then**."

"I have a clan?" says Naruto

"**Well had, you are the only member left your mother was the previous while also being my previous host. As far as abilities go that your clan had they were water-jutsu specialist with many being brilliant fuuinjutsu users. As matter of fact I think they used to be allies of Konoha it's something we should probably look into later**."

"Wait you know my mother? Tell me her name? What she was like? Did she like ramen? Did she love me?"

"**Yes, kami kit enough of the rapid fire here. Well her name is Kushina Uzumaki she had long red hair and was just as energetic as you and also loved ramen. As for if she loved you, your father put part of his soul into this seal along with your mother's so even in death they are aware of what is happening and you may see them again I'm not exactly a seal expert so I would not know what your father designed its purpose to be**. **If you ask about your father there is something preventing me from getting knowledge of him even though I feel like I should know him**."

"Damn, oh well hopefully I can meet them before I die though."

"**Naruto I have some memories of some jutsu your mother used you can view them if you wish**."

"Really, cool let me see them."

A whip of crimson chakra shoots out of the cage and hits Naruto in the head and Sakura rushes over to him and says "What the hell fox are you trying to kill him?"

"**Of course not I just needed a way to knock him out so I can talk to you. It's just that this way he is learning some jutsus while he is knocked out**."

"What do you have to talk about with me?"

"**It's about your inner**"

Sakura's eyes widen "How do you know about her and what did you do?"

"**I did nothing to her it was you. You created her to deal with your pent up emotions and now that you do not have to deal with hiding them and being accepted your inner is no longer needed because you both are the same person**."

"Oh"

"**Also, I did not want to tell you this when Naruto was here but the chakra that he is releasing into you will gradually change you so you also will become a demon**."

"Why didn't you tell this to Naruto?"

"**Sakura I'm sure you are aware of how he would have reacted he most likely would not have even did this then**."

"Well I guess you're right. What type of demon will I turn into and what will happen to me?"

"**You will also become a kitsune like Naruto. Most likely your body when you reach 20 will quit aging and you will have a very long life span**."

"Like how long?"

"**Roughly a couple millenniums**."

"NANI!" yells Sakura

"Huh, what's going on how long was I out and why did you shout Sakura-Chan?" asks Naruto as he wakes up.

"Did you know how long our lives will be?" asks Sakura

"No, why I thought we would live tell like 100 Sakura. Why?"

"The fox just said we would live for a couple millenniums."

"NANI, fox what the hell why didn't you tell me that? Now we will be forced to watch our friends die of age while we live on for a really long time."

"**I fail to see how this is a harming factor. You two will have each other and any kids you have and also if you like someone you can mark them and they will live just as long. Also, if you get tired of this realm you can go to the demon realm**."

"Sigh, well we will worry about this later, but right now we should probably go back to sleep."

"**What do you mean it's eight and your teammate is already here staring at you two**?"

"NANI!" both scream.

As they fade from Naruto landscape they still hear the Kyuubi's laughter.

8 the next morning

Sakura soon begins to feel around and soon realizes both of them are still naked and Naruto's cock is still inside her ass. As she opens her eyes she sees Naruto's blue eyes staring back at her and he has a smile on his face. Sakura then lowers her head and captures Naruto's lips in a kiss. As Naruto begins to deepen the kiss they hear a crash and jump apart. They both look over near the lone tree in the clearing and see Sasuke with a ton of blood coming out his nose. They look at each then laugh at Sasuke's situation failing to realize their own situation since Kakashi has been hiding in a bush all night writing out each scene to send to Jiraiya for the next book.

Kakashi then decides he has enough so he jumps into the clearing and says "It seems like my wonderful students are enjoying their team bonding session. If I'm not careful it may turn into team bondage" as he laughs quietly to himself, while Sakura and Naruto have a full body blush at being caught.

"Well then after you two get dressed and Sasuke wakes up, we can go get our first mission."

After clothes being put on and Sasuke recovers

"Well then team, it seems our first mission is to clean up a fellow shinobi's house. This seems like an easy enough mission well off we go" states Kakashi with a twinkle in his eye that looks like it promises mischief, pain or a mixture of both.

When they arrive at the house they are a little surprised not at its normal appearance but at its mailbox. What is the difference between this mailbox and any other? It is the fact that a naked woman is riding a snake that is coming from her vagina is what led to the three little genin to stop and stare at its uniqueness.

"Children are you going to fulfil the mission or are you going to get off in front of a mailbox" States Kakashi as the genin hurry to catch up to him.

"Sensei, who lives here and why would they want a mailbox like that?" asks Sakura

"I do slut, now get your asses into my house and get to cleaning and if you do a good enough of a job I may let you experience what is occurring on my beautiful mailbox." Says a lady with short tied up purple hair, wearing nothing but a skirt and mesh, and a dango stick in her mouth.

"It's nice to see you again Anko"

"I wish I could say the same scarecrow-san."

As the genin enter the house they realize that most likely an apocalypse has occurred in the living room followed by a mass orgy.

3 hours later

"I can't believe it took that long and Naruto was even using shadow clones" states Sakura

"Well girly I think you and your blond friend could use a reward" says Anko

"Hey what happened to Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke?" asks Naruto

""Don't worry about them they left a few minutes ago to start some training. But don't worry you have the sexy Anko Mitarashi here to make you two real shinobi. Now follow me or I will allow you to meet some of my pets."

As Naruto and Sakura follow Anko in her house they notice a door they didn't see before and Anko says "your training will take place down there"

As they descend both genin get the feeling they may not survive the day. When they reach the bottom they notice it is pitch black and they lost track of Anko.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, do you think we should try making a run for it?"

"Naruto I don't think this woman would let us get away I think it may be best to wait and see, it may even be beneficial."

"Right you are pinkie there is no way in hell you are escaping this training session." Says Anko and with that the lights turn on and they see different sexual machines and toys all around them and they see in the middle of the room Anko with a tight latex suit with holes in the breasts and crotch.

"Umm, crazy lady what type of training is this supposed to be?" asks a confused Naruto

"**Obviously, it is stamina training kit. Oh boy, I wish I was in your position, I would destroy that body. In a good way of course**." Adds in Kyuubi

"Well blondie since you asked its training in the ways of sex. The hokage has most new genin due this mission. I'm so lucky though it's my first time being the instructor. I have sent in a request for the past five years but it seems one of my dreams came true. Now pinkie I want you to take of your clothes and lay on this table"

Sakura looks at Naruto and sees how he is looking intently at her and she decides maybe this woman could teach them stuff that they could use in their budding romance. As soon as Sakura has her clothes on the floor she walks over to the table and lies on her back. "Is this right sensei"

"Hai, pinkie that's perfect. Now blondie come here and help me tie these ropes around her."

Naruto then walks over and ties some shinobi wire around her arms so he has her arms making a v behind her head. While Anko ties Sakura's legs in a v and has them in the air so her pink pussy is exposed.

"Look at that pussy it seems a little swollen like it has been used recently. Pinkie have you been banging your teammates?"

Sakura blushes and looks away and mumbles something.

"What's that" says Anko

Still a mumble

"Pinkie speak up dear kami"

"I SAID I HAVE ONLY HAD NARUTO FUCKING MY PUSSY AND ASSHOLE!"

"Whoa there pinkie no need to get testy, but that is something barely twelve and your already getting your holes filled daily. Blondie must be something if you have started this early. Blondie take off your clothes let's see what you have this girl so addicted to."

Naruto then takes off his clothes and stands in front of Anko.

"Kami, child that's huge are you sure you're not lying about your age that's larger than most men I've been with. Well since you have that baby out we might as well get started. I want you to put your cock into her pussy and fuck her like you have done previously with her."

Naruto then moves in front of Sakura's spread legs and slides his cock into her pussy and starts slowly and as he becomes more lubricated picks up speed until the only thing heard in the room is the slap of Naruto's balls on Sakura's ass and her moans. "Oh kami, yes Naruto please faster, yes that's the spot please cum in me, cum in my womb I want to have your cum filling up my pussy this time' says Sakura as she experiences her first orgasm of the day.

Anko looks on with glee as she sees how hot the young couple looks having sex. She then remembers something that Kakashi tells her about one of Naruto's jutsus.

"Naruto use your shadow clone jutsu" says Anko

"Hai, how many clones"

"3 should do it"

"Kage-bunshin jutsu"

"Ok you three clones follow me. Naruto keep pounding pinkie's pussy till I get back."

As Naruto kept pounding into Sakura, Anko took the three clones around the room getting supplies from different machines and picking up random toys. After ten minutes Anko decided she has what she needs and returns with the clones to see Sakura with sweat all over her body and what looks like her stomach is a little bigger like it is full.

"Naruto pull out of her I want to see something"

With that Naruto pulls his cock out of Sakura with a wet popping sound being made as his cock is free from her tight pussy. Just as it pops out a spurt of Naruto's cum shoots out of Sakura and a chain reaction occurs of Naruto's cum inside of her pouring out like a waterfall and Sakura's stomach gradually goes back to normal. Anko looks on amazed at how a single person can release that much cum, but then she just chalks it up to the other amazing things Naruto has done, such as painting the hokage monument in broad daylight in the view of an entire ninja village.

Anko then walks over and says "Now pinkie since your nicely lubricated the real fun can begin" and with that Anko takes the egg vibrators from clone one and places one on each side of her nipples and one on her clit. Anko then takes the clamps from clone two and has Naruto pull apart Sakura's labia and puts the clamps on them and then ties wire around them to keep Sakura's labia open and ties the string around Sakura's legs. Anko then puts one more egg vibrator on each side of Sakura's exposed pussy.

"Now Sakura lastly in these missions we usually wash the kunoichi clean but I believe in your case we should clean you out first"

And with that the last clone steps up with a bucket with a pinkish liquid inside and hands Anko a syringe.

"Now Sakura this may feel warm and may make you feel dirty but when it is over you will have Naruto wanting to eat every meal from your ass."

Anko then takes the syringe and puts it into the pinkish liquid and fills it up then walks over to Sakura and lines it up with her anus and inserts it with a moan from the pinkette. Anko then pushes the fluid into Sakura and watches as Sakura's stomach gains that full look again. She then makes two more trips of filling it Sakura up to the brim and her stomach looks like it is a few months pregnant. Anko then has Naruto place a black 6inch buttplug into Sakura's ass to hold the liquid in. Naruto then leans over Sakura's face and kisses her and tells her she is beautiful.

Sakura then asks "Sensei what is it you put inside of me?"

"Oh it's just some recipes that I know which increases the immune system and helps the body fight a majority of the known poisons if used daily. But for short term use it cleans the rectum of possible diseases and gives it a rosy appearance and this type makes it taste like bubblegum. Now then clones one and two move to her hands and Sakura give them hand jobs till they run out of energy clone three start fucking her pussy until you run out and Sakura you will eat my cunt out since I'm tired of watching."

As they move into positions Naruto then says "Hey what about me"

"You will, oh, pull out her, good girl right there, buttplug and then, oh kami, lick her asshole clean, you have the most amazing tongue I have ever felt, then fuck her tight asshole until all your clones disperse. Oh Kami you really are a slut Sakura I think I will need to introduce you to Nai-Chan."

7 hours later

"I think that was the best fuck I have ever had and I didn't even get the real thing. Naruto, you and Sakura must comeback sometime and Nai-Chan and I can try putting a dent into your stamina"

"Ha Ha sensei you can try" says Naruto as he finishes cleaning up the mess they made and untangling Sakura. "Umm sensei would it be alright if we stayed here tonight we haven't told her parents yet and I don't want to risk going there and them catching me with their unconscious naked cum filled daughter. Also, can I have more of that liquid you used I think Sakura-Chan really liked it when she released all of it"

"Naruto with what an amazing sex god you are, you and Sakura can stay here whenever you want. And I will give you a scroll with that and more in it when you leave."

Later that night

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah it's all on here"

"Good job, I hope they didn't cause you any problems"

"Are you shitting me, I can't wait till they come over again. Well it was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Oh, you will be so proud of him, I can't wait till you come back so I can give you all this research material" says a shadowy figure with one eye visible that has a certain twinkle to it.


	3. A delicious CRank

A Delicious C-Rank

Next Morning

As Naruto wakes up he feels something warm and wet engulfing his penis and feels like he is about to explode. When he looks down he sees beautiful emerald eyes looking at him and he can't help but grin at seeing Sakura sucking him off first thing in the morning and with that thought he cums into her awaiting mouth.

"Wow Sakura-Chan you are really getting good at blowjobs. If you're not careful I may request one every morning."

"For you I would not mind doing it multiple times a day it is quite delicious" replies Sakura

"While I always enjoy a good morning fuck, you two need to get your shit together and meet up with your team, since Kakashi mentioned yesterday, he was going to try to get you guys a mission outside the village." Says Anko

As Naruto and Sakura dress, Anko says "Naruto here's the scroll you wanted" as she tosses it to him.

"Thanks Anko" replies Naruto as he and Sakura leave to head to the training ground

"Hey Naruto I was thinking of telling my parents about us."

"Nani, why, won't they be made at who you are going out with? Not to mention they would probably kill me for doing what we do."

"Naruto, my Kaa-Chan won't mind that I'm going out with you and she will convince my father if he is not okay with it. And you needn't worry about us having sex, it's one of the reasons I started going after Sasuke."

"What does going after Sasuke have anything to do with it."

"Well my Kaa-Chan was pushing me to have sex early"

"Nani, you were like 8."

"Well you will see how Kaa-Chan is when you meet her. But first let's get our mission from Kakashi-sensei."

As they walk into training ground 7 they see Kakashi with his book out and Sasuke looking bored.

"Well my cute little genin how was your first mission yesterday" asks Kakashi?

"Kakashi-sensei, we both enjoyed it and found it enlightening" said Sakura

"What do you mean? I thought that crazy lady was having you guys clean her basement how would that be fun?" asks Sasuke curiously disinterested in their situation.

"Oh she gave us a training session. You should go, you would learn a lot Sasuke" replies Naruto

"Hn, I may since our sensei has yet to teach us anything"

"True, at least with Anko we learned about ninjas but Kakashi has yet to teach us anything" replied Naruto

"My students are so cold to me" says Kakashi as he becomes frozen over in ice

"Well then students I may just have to go back to Hokage-sama and say you guys don't want this C-rank mission which genin rarely receive especially newbies such as you three."

"We are sorry sensei, please let us go on the mission" replies Sakura

"Hm, I don't know you hurt your poor senseis feelings what will you do to make it up."

"What would you like us to do so we can go on the mission sensei."

With that Kakashi pulls out a scroll and releases its content which allows three stacks of 7 orange books to show. "You three can go on the mission if you promise to read these books and participate in my newly formed Icha Icha club, which will have monthly meetings where we will talk about how kami gifts us with the greatest writer of all-time."

"I'm in" says Naruto

"Me too" says Sakura

"What's the book about" asks Sasuke

"Blasphemy, my child come and I will show you the glories of being alive" replies Kakashi as he leads Sasuke to the opposite side of the clearing and sits him down and hands him the first book to start reading. Kakashi then walks back over and tells Naruto and Sakura to pack for a week long mission and meet at the gates by 7pm.

"Naruto, let's go to my house now and I can have you meet my parents."

"You are not going to let me out of this are you?"

"Nope" and with that Sakura drags Naruto of to her house.

10 minutes later

"Sakura, please your parents will kill me, you know about me I'm sure they won't take kindly to the demon brat being with their daughter."

"Dammit, Naruto you don't know what you're talking about my parents are different than the villagers. Neither of them will hate you and Kaa-Chan will probably encourage us to do more."

"Encourages who to do what with whom?" replies a woman who looks like she is in her late 20's with long pink hair that reaches her below her waist.

"Oh, Kaa-Chan" says Sakura as she runs up to her house and hugs her mother

"Sakura, it has been nearly three days where have you been? You have had me worried and your father has almost gone to the hokage tower to find where you where."

"Well, I have been with my team, but mostly I have been with Naruto here" with that Sakura points at Naruto, who is looking nearly everywhere but at the two of them.

Mrs. Haruno then walks up to Naruto then looks down at him. Naruto notices someone move next to him and looks over and sees a woman who looks exactly like Sakura but with lighter green eyes and longer hair.

"My child, aren't you cute with your fox like whiskers. Are you the reason my daughter hasn't been home the past two nights?"

"Hai"

"Have you been fucking my daughter?"

"Yes, I mean no, please don't kill me."

"Why would I hit you? I'm glad that Sakura has finally gotten someone to fuck her. I mean it's been roughly 4 years since I have started pushing her to find someone, but it has finally happened I am so happy. Now I know Sakura will have someone to please her."

Mrs. Haruno turns and looks at Sakura and says "Dear, how many times have you two had sex? Have you allowed him to use all your other holes? Oh I can't wait to tell your father he will be so ecstatic you finally have a boyfriend. I must start dinner now though we will have a feast to celebrate. Your father will be home in a few minutes. Sakura go clean up and I will go get some clothes for Naruto to wear." As she is saying this Sakura looks like she is about to faint from what her own mother is asking her.

"Hey what's wrong with my clothes? They are comfy and orange."

Mrs. Haruno then looks back at Naruto and says "Dear they are an eyesore and orange is not a color for a ninja of konoha. Now follow me and I will go get you some of Kenji's old clothes and you will tell me about what you and my daughter have been up to these past days. Oh forgive me, I haven't introduced myself yet I am Nami Haruno, but I want you to call me Kaa-chan"

She then leads Naruto into the house and to her room to get Naruto changed while Sakura goes to her own to do the same.

30 minutes and an awkward conversation later

"Naruto look at you, you look really handsome" says the matriarch of the Haruno family as Naruto comes out of the bathroom in a dark blue shirt, with the leaf symbol on the back, and a pair of black shorts.

"Dinner is almost ready and I want to go talk to Kenji about something, so you can go in Sakura's room and wait for her to finish and then come down."

With that she then heads to the kitchen as Naruto walks down the hall and into Sakura's room. He then looks around and sees the room is very neatly organized with books everywhere. He then looks at one Sakura has on her desk which is open to a page showing the kyuubi attack with a man on a toad.

"You know Naruto, I may have figured out who your father is?"

Naruto then looks back and his jaw drops to the floor as Sakura walks out of the bathroom naked with water dripping down her body. Sakura walks up to Naruto and kisses him and smiles at him.

"Naruto you don't have to act like this is the first time you have seen me naked."

"But you look so beautiful Sakura-Chan. Sakura-Chan. If you know who my father is please tell me?"

She turns her head and blushes at his remark

"I would push you onto my bed and start fucking you, if we didn't have to go and eat right now but I'm letting you know that after dinner we will be coming back up here and fucking. And then I may tell you about your father if you do what I say tonight" says Sakura as she moves away from Naruto and begins putting on a pink tank top and a white skirt.

When they leave her room and enter the kitchen Naruto notices a man at the table with long white hair and glasses. "Tou-san" yells Sakura as she runs up to the man and gives him a hug.

"Sakura where have you been, we have looked all over for you?"

"Relax Kenji I just was getting thru telling you that she was with Naruto here."

With that the white haired man moves over to Naruto and looks down at him and says "Boy have you been taking care of my daughter these past few days?"

"Hai" replies a petrified Naruto

"I see, well if you lasted three days with my daughter and didn't die of exhaustion, then I guess you are alright by me." With that he leans forward and whispers "Boy she is worst than her mother I feel happy and sorry for you at the same time. As you may have noticed it takes a while to get them off and then they want to go on and on like the energizer bunny." And with that he pulls away and takes his seat at the table as Mrs. Haruno puts the food on the table.

After a delicious meal

As they settle into the living room with Naruto on one couch with Sakura, and Kenji and Nami on another across from them.

"So Naruto tells us about your sexual encounters with Sakura so far" says Kenji

Naruto is blushing profusely at this extremely awkward situation but then begins speaking "The first time Sakura-Chan and I did something was in the training field after our first exams and the next time was"

"Dear we don't mean that we want to know how many times you fucked Sakura's pussy, if she gave you blowjobs, allowed you to fuck her ass, etc…"

"Kaa-chan do you really need to know" asks an embarrassed Sakura

"Sakura you know how your mother is and I find myself curious as well. We are your parents we are supposed to help you and this is one of the most important aspects of a relationship. We are just trying to see what we can give you advice on"

"Fine tou-san, kaa-chan, during our first time I came a lot while I only managed to get Naruto to come once from a blowjob and another time from pounding my ass. We then had sex at a jonin's place on a mission, where she tied me up and used clamps, egg vibrators, an enema, and gangbanged me with a few clones of Naruto until I passed out last night" replies Sakura

Her parents look contemplative then Nami says "Dear it seems you found an excellent partner, which you need to keep a hold of since it seems like he may be one of the few good one's left in the world."

Just then there is a knock on the door and Kenji gets up and answers it

"Um Sakura a man is here saying that you were supposed to meet him at the gates an hour ago"says Kenji

As soon as Naruto gets his belongings, they head outside and notice Kakashi is still there but with his book and two others which he tosses to them and says "Begin reading my beautiful students" which they do.

As they walk down the street all side by side and each reading an icha icha book garnering attention from the on looking people who can't believe the lack of shame these people have and how that man is corrupting the youth. Kakashi then says "Well now that I have picked you two up how was your evening."

"Our night was amazing sensei, we enjoyed ourselves"

"I'm sure you two did."

When they reach the gates Kakashi calls Sasuke over to them and says "Our weeklong mission will be going to help out a small town south of konoha, it is a day's walk. The town is very traditional meaning we will be wearing kimonos the entire time and Sakura they believe women do not have rights so please stick near one of us and do not at any time speak to anybody. This town is friendly as long as you follow the rules or you will be thrown out or killed."

A day later

As they near the town, Kakashi has them stop and pulls out four kimonos and hands one to each of them. With him and Naruto wearing white ones, Sasuke a black one, and Sakura a light pink one. When they are done changing Kakashi leads them into the town where they are met by a kindly fellow.

"Hello there travelers, how may my humble town be of service to you three?"

Naruto looks confused for a second and looks around and notices there are still four of them and gets ready to say that when he notices Kakashi casting a quick glance at him.

"My kind sir, we are the team from Konoha that was asked to help out your production facility."

"You ninja are quicker than I thought; I was looking forward to you arriving in a few more days."

"We do try our best so what is it that we can help out with?"

"Our machinery that we use for the production of milk broke down and we do not have enough people to get milk the old fashioned way, so that is your purpose I figured with your fancy tricks you would have a way to keep up our output of milk to the elemental nations while we fixed the machinery."

"Well you happen to have the best ninja for the job. Naruto here can create over a hundred clones so it should be no problem."

"Over a hundred clones! By golly you ninja are impressive even more so do to how young you are."

"Well lead the way and we will get right to work"

The kindly man then leads them over to a huge building that looks like a barn and opens the door and walks inside with the ninjas following him in.

"Dear Kami" says Naruto

"What is this" says Sakura

Sasuke faints from a waterfountain of blood

And Kakashi looks away in shame

"Girl did you speak?" yells the kindly now angry man

Sakura looks at Naruto then Kakashi for help but Kakashi looks away and Naruto gets ready to speak when "Girl you have broken one of our most sacred laws. Women are not allowed to speak so now you will be punished."

"Hey, that's not fair she was surprised by what you bastards are doing in here. How can you do this to people they are humans not livestock." Shouts Naruto

"Naruto enough" says Kakashi

"What, no this is wrong sensei, I won't let him hurt Sakura and what they are doing to these women is wrong."

"Boy you do not know what you speak these have been our traditions for over five hundred years. We provide the finest milk to the elemental nations and you want us to stop impossible. Do you know what type of backlash that would cause? Our milk is used by the rulers of each nation whether it is by kage or daimyo. While this practice is banished our town is allowed to do it still because the women are treated with the best care and it is only done to the ones who are married with their husbands over seeing them. Because you have insulted not only me and the village but our most sacred traditions, you will be milking the girl you brought for the entire time you are here and you will use you so called clones to milk our entire women population here. While your sensei and the other kid can do what they want. And boy if you're not careful I could have someone else milk the girl while doing things to her."

By this point Naruto is seething in rage at this person for even suggesting that and gets ready to attack him when he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks at the owner of it in their emerald eyes.

"It's okay Naruto, I will accept my punishment" says Sakura

"At least she has honor, now boy create 248 clones if you can"

Naruto then makes the t-sign and says the name of the jutsu and 248 clones appear while the man looks on with wide eyes.

"Dear kami child your sensei was not lying, well no matter you still aren't getting either of you out of your punishment. Now tell your clones to go to each woman and make it so there is a worker between each set of five of you and they will show you what to do. Lastly, you two follow me. As he leads Naruto and Sakura away Kakashi looks on in disappointment at what Naruto did since it could have been a costly mistake had the man not been informed by the hokage about what he wanted done and Naruto's personality.

Kakashi then takes a hold of Sasuke's leg and drags him out of the barn since he is still unconscious. Kakashi then thinks to himself about his three student's naivety of the world and thinks that maybe the academy is going downhill if there not prepared for this.

In a cubicle

"Now girl I want you to kneel down." Sakura does so and he moves to her hands and ties them with rope along with her feet. He then ties them together so she is hogtied and throws the rope thru a mechanism in the ceiling. Then he pulls on the end which lifts her up into the air until she is roughly three feet of the ground.

"Now brat will this be her first time lactating?"

"Hai" replies Naruto angrily

"Brat don't take that tone with me I'm nice enough to allow you to be this girls first time and if you behave and cause no more problems all the milk she produces will be yours. Now, to get started take that cream over there and massage it all around her areola and nipple areas. After this start pulling on her nipples and repeat this process for five times by then she should be having milk coming out with the slightest touch of pressure on her breasts. I nearly forgot but the first few hours of lactation are the hardest on her since it will cause her to cum nearly every pull on her nipples, which will result in her, fainting after a while, but they get used to it after a day. As far as position goes I don't care as long as she is producing if you want you can fuck her but your hands must remain on her breasts at all times. Well I need to go check up on production since I wasted all this time with you brats."

With that the man leaves and Naruto goes over and picks up the cream and whispers I will be gentle into Sakura's ear. Naruto then starts applying the cream to her breasts working it into them followed by squeezing them and with more repetitions liquid starts coming out of her nipples and with that Naruto bends down to have a taste and sucks on her left breast causing a squirt of milk to come out which he happily guzzles down. Naruto then tells her that it was delicious as he moves over to pick up the tubes that he puts on Sakura's breast which will be the passageway for the milk to whatever is behind the wall. Naruto then gets behind Sakura and lifts up her kimono and inserts his cock into her as he begins pumping into her and pumping her breasts in a nice even rhythm. With each tug on her breasts Sakura lets out a loud moan followed by a grunt from Naruto for how tight she becomes. Naruto then looks at the tube and notices how creamy and delicious Sakura's milk looks and remembers how it tasted and he begins to start thrusting faster and tugging at her breasts harder in hopes that the guy will keep to his word that by him doing a good job all of Sakura's milk would be his.

After two days

"Brat, wake up."

"What? I'm sorry, please forgive me for falling asleep I didn't mean to, I will try harder next time please don't punish Sakura-Chan anymore."

"Boy why would I do that to the person who tripled our monthly output in one day."

"Nani"

"Yep, now brat I'm a man of my word so all her milk is yours. The tubes you used connected to a special container which your sensei sealed up into this scroll." Which he tosses to Naruto.

"Hey, where is Sakura-Chan then?"

"I had my wife take her back to the inn your team is staying at."

Naruto begins thinking about these weird memories that keep on popping up in his head. Each memory is him making different women lactate. He then begins to think "maybe the shadow clone technique gives me my clones memories I mean I clearly remember what I did to each girl and the clones I used at Ankos I got their memories. So that must be it."

"Brat enough spacing out I'm here to take you to the inn so you can move on with your mission."

"Nani, there more to it than what I just did."

"Yep, since we are the only village allowed to do this some villages send us girls to be trained for seduction missions and so on. Granted we don't have ninja techniques I must say that we do produce wonderful sex machines, to train our women. And brat so you don't complain about it tomorrow, you and your girl will come with me, and we will test out our newest machine."

"You will do something bad if I don't agree right."

"Yep"

Next morning

Naruto begins stretching and that's when he notices he can't move his right arm and he looks that way and notices Sakura snuggled into him on his right side with his arm under her. Naruto notices that she is wearing a see thru top which has two damp spots on it. He thinks "she must still have the medicine in her system if she is still lactating. Might as well make the best of the situation." And with that Naruto lifts up her gown until her left breast is bare and begins sucking on her nipple.

A few minutes later Sakura begins to wake up and notices a pleasant warm sensation in her chest that she has never felt before. She looks down and notices a mop of blond hair and soon realizes the reason she feels so good is because he is drinking her milk and with that thought she relaxes and begins stroking his hair.

When Naruto finally pulls away from his delicious breakfast he looks at Sakura and notices the serene expression on her face and smiles at her. He then begins kissing her and just as he deepens the kiss. There is a knock at their door. As he gets up to answer the door he prays it's not the same man from yesterday. But alas kami is not with him today as that very man is at the door.

"I hope I didn't wake you two but it is time for the machines first run."

"No, let us first get ready then we will be out."

After Naruto and Sakura are done dressing the exit their room and follow the man out of the inn and into a building near the barn they were in the previous day.

As they go into the building the man takes them to a room in the back and opens the door.

"Well this is it the final part of the mission and your punishment I hope you don't mind the whiteness of the room but we just added it for the new machine."

"Where is the machine I don't see anything in the room" says Sakura

"That's because I need to go set it up. Wait here and when I'm done I will let you know. Brat come with me" Replies the man and with that he and Naruto leave and the door closes and Sakura is forced to wait. A few minutes later the door opens and in walks Naruto with a cart that has different objects on it.

"Can you two hear me" says the man

"Yeah, but where are you?"

"I'm in the control room on a speaker brat. Now hold on" with that the man presses a few buttons and a harness starts to rise out of the ground in front of Sakura.

"Now Sakura take off your Kimono and brat help her into the harness."

When Naruto finishes putting Sakura in the harness, he blushes realizing how exposed she is, with her body being held up by straps as her legs are spread open in a way that shows off her entire body(FYI going for the Jadou ou 2007 look)

"Brat now do what I told you and after you're done, both of you can do whatever you want for the remainder of the mission. And if you perform exceptionally there will be a reward when you're finished."

Naruto thinks about his options A. do what the man wants and Sakura will most likely enjoy it or B. don't do what he wants since this is still technically torture. He then looks at Sakura and notices she keeps looking at him and then to the cart like she can't wait for what is about to happen and with that thought he heads to the cart and pulls out a rectangular box. Naruto notices Sakura is watching the box intently in his hands and he wonders how she will react to what is inside. He then opens the box and inside Sakura sees that there are 3 needles with a clear liquid in each and each needle has a huge amount of whatever is in the needle. Sakura begins to worry about what they will do to her but her pussy starts getting wet and her body fluids start dripping onto the floor.

"Sakura-Chan if you're getting this drenched from just seeing this I wonder how you will be after I release its content into you."

"Naruto-Kun, what is in those needles? What are you doing to me?"

"Well the man said that these are neurotoxins that will modify the body and make the areas affected hyper-sensitive." Naruto creates two clones and gives them each a needle and they each move into position one next to each breast and Naruto moves to her pussy.

"Here we go Sakura-Chan" and with that the clones insert the needles into her nipples and Naruto inserts it into her clit.

"Ah, what's happening to me my body is burning up. Oh kami, they are swollen, oh they burn, Naruto please stop I can't take this anymore I will burn up."

"Sakura-Chan this is part of the drug it will cause these areas to become more and more sensitive and will create a permanent state of arousal in you. When the burning fades we will move onto enlarging your genitals."

Naruto then looks at her really swollen clit and leans down and kisses it, which causes Sakura to scream out in pleasure as she cums. Naruto then gets ten more needles and puts them into her both her areolas and then puts the remainder into her cunt area.

As Sakura begins struggling to escape the burning sensation Naruto notices how her breasts are growing from barely a b-cup to a well endowed d, he then looks at her nipples and notices they may be over an inch longer and thicker and he starts salivating at the thought of sucking them and receiving more of her milk. Finally, he looks down at her pussy he notices that her labia are extremely swollen and looks extremely juicy like he could suck on them. But then his eyes catch the large object protruding from above her pussy. To him it looks like a very small dick around three to four inches and he wonders how much pleasure it could give to his Sakura-Chan

"Now Sakura we are ready to finally test our newest mission" says the man

Warning-torture(not for the faint of heart)

And with that a centerpiece in the room opens up and a horse style chair becomes visible it has three pinkish style protrusions on the sitting part of it. The back protrusion starts out bulky at the bottom and takes on a snowman type shape, with small balls all along its sides and inside each ball is a mini vibrator. The second protrusion is by far the biggest of the three. While it also has the snowman appearance with balls along its sides it is larger and bulkier than the first one with four parts of it that will force the vagina to stretch to its fullest, while the object will have these four parts in a constant circular motion. Lastly, the final protrusion is a catheter, in the shape of beads, which will be inserted into the urethra.

As Sakura looks on in fear at this monster, Naruto begins to position her on it. And she believes it is the most painful and pleasureful moment of her life with her already hyper-sensitive and enlarged body parts being constantly abused by this machine. After the shock subsides somewhat she notices the most intense feeling she has ever felt when she begins to feel her enlarged labia is pulled and she notices that there are roller brushes on the chair, which caught her inner and outer labia and dragged them inside them. She then notices her clit is placed within a hole in the center of the horse. Electric toothbrush type brushes are inside the hole and lastly, Naruto glues a steel vibrator to her clit. Due to the vibrator being unsupported it stretches the clitoris to extreme lengths.

Just as Naruto finishes two attachments come out of the top of the horse for connections with the nipples. A needle in the tip is inserted all the way into the nipple and the brush portions adhere to the nipples surface to provide brushing stimulation as it moves. This is done to stimulate the inside and outside of the nipple. Next vibrators are on the attachments which are use to stimulate the surrounding area of her areolas.

Naruto notices Sakura's eyes are becoming dull and hope that she survives this torture/pleasure and is thankful that the enlargements will go away by at least two weeks.

"Brat this test will be done in one hour. Come out of the room. I need to tell you a few things."

Naruto looks at Sakura and notices that she is still aware if barely of what's going on and tells her he will be right back and she moans in response.

"Yeah, what did you want to tell me? You're not going to have Sakura do anything else are you?"

"No, she is done after this. The reason I called you out is to tell you the real reasons behind these missions your doing."

"Nani, what do you mean?"

"Brat shut up and let me explain. The reason for these missions is because they are the kunoichi's final tests. You had a sexual encounter in konoha on a previous mission right, Naruto nods, well that was the first test, which was mainly to see if they had a supporter for their final test and see if they would have someone who would be with them in the field that is trustworthy. Boy, you don't know how many villages have lost kunoichi due to teammates getting horny and raping their teammates and leaving them to die. This is why the hokage set up this testing plan and the girls who fail the first test can still become civilians, while the ones who fail this one will be our spies in brothels and other such places. The women your clones were milking the other day were the previous kunoichi who failed their tests and were sent here for training."

"Nani, I won't allow Sakura-Chan to go to those places. I will fight Sarutobi-jiji if I have to."

"An interesting idea you have of a genin fighting a kage, but there is no need. Sakura has already past her test since she has lasted this long on a prototype machine. When you go back in there press the button on the machine and it will go back to its original form. At which point we would like you to stay in the room across the hall so we can at least see how she recovers."

Naruto then walks back into the room and stops and looks at how hot Sakura is as she is thoroughly fucked to the fullest.

"**Kit I think this is the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life. Just look at her expression and how happy she looks even though her face is a portrait of unadulterated lust**."

"I have to agree with you Kyuubi I want to just go up to her and fuck her until I faint. I may have to learn some new things so I can just keep up with that machine."

"**I've got your back kit there is no way in hell we are going to let a machine give our mate more pleasure than we can. I know a few techniques we can use later that will make her think this was the foreplay**."

Naruto then walks up to the machine and notices the button and presses it and he watches as the objects that were in her slowly leave her body leaving her a whimpering mess on the floor from the lack of fullness. Naruto then bends down and picks her up bridal style as she quickly wraps her arms around him and begins lightly kissing any part of his body she can. Naruto while aroused by this carries her to the room across the hall and sets her down on the bed and that's when he hears and extremely soft and beautiful voice.

"Naru-Kun can you put your cock into my pussy and create a clone to do the same for my ass?"

Naruto smiles at her then nods and creates one clone which moves behind her and enters into her rear entrance as Naruto enters into her pussy. Sakura then wraps her arms around Naruto and lays her had onto Naruto's chest and light snoring can soon be heard.

"Well this is a little awkward"

"Boss I agree, but you know we would do anything for her and she asked for this it's not like we have two cocks." Replies the clone

"I wonder though if it would work like a henge or shadow clone since their solid."

"Well only one way to find out" and with that the clone tries a henge on his penis, while Naruto tries the shadow clone jutsu.

The result is not what they are expecting as they hear Sakura let loose an extremely loud moan as her entire body shudders from the multiple orgasms she just had.

The clone tries pulling out his cock but fails and he notices how stretched Sakura's Asshole is and realizes instead of gaining another cock like he hoped he made is cock longer and bigger so it stretched her asshole further than it has ever gone before and realizes he can't move it out, but that it is an amazing butt plug and that he must be extremely deep into Sakura.

Naruto begins feeling twice the amount of pleasure as he normally does and sees that he now has two cocks but that's not what draws his attention his attention is drawn to the huge bulge in Sakura which looks like something is trying to force a whole out from her stomach and realizes the clone's side must have failed while at the same time gaining a new jutsu use. Naruto notices Sakura begins looking uncomfortable so he has his clone disperse and he quickly fills up her previously filled hole. As Naruto inserts his other cock into Sakura's asshole he realizes just how big his clone's cock was as Naruto feels how loose Sakura's anus has become. He then decides this is an easy problem to fix as he channels his chakra into her passageway which heals it and it gains a new tightness that makes her previous tight asshole seem loose. As Naruto decides he is finally happy he kisses Sakura one last time and falls asleep.


	4. A wavey mission

A wavey mission

The next morning

As Sakura began to wake up she felt that this was the most comfortable she has ever been with a compete feeling of fullness. She opened her eyes and sees that she is lying on Naruto's chest and begins to listen to his even breathing and she feels the slow rise and fall of his chest. She decides that she doesn't want to give Naruto his morning blowjob yet because she wants to savor the feeling of being filled by Naruto and his clone. With that thought she looks over to see the clone but there is not one behind her. She then tries figuring out what is in her ass since Naruto's cock is in her pussy. She then looks down and what she sees shocks her. Sakura cannot believe her eyes that Naruto has two cocks and begins to wonder how that happened and then remembered that he holds the Kyuubi which could have been responsible.

Naruto opens his eyes to see Sakura staring at where they are connected and wonders why until he realizes what he learned and did last night. A smug grin comes on his face as he says "Did you enjoy yourself yesterday Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura raises her eyes to meet his and smiles and replies "Hai, Naruto-Kun. It looks like someone was coming up with a technique while I was out."

"Well it was going to be awkward having a clone like that sleeping next to me. So my clone and I created two new jutsus and one of them is being used right now."

And with that Naruto pulls back and thrusts both of them into Sakura's ass and enlarged pussy. Sakura comes right away from how sensitive her body is and added to the double penetration her orgasm turns into four consecutive ones.

"Wow Sakura you really are sensitive. I wonder how many times I can get you to come." Says Naruto as he lifts Sakura up into his lap while remaining connected to her.

"Naruto please don't I'm still really sensitive."

Naruto grins at Sakura and says "Don't worry this will be good for you." With that Naruto starts a slow pace causing Sakura to let loose low moans and whimpers and as Naruto begins to pick up the pace she starts moaning like a slut asking for him to go faster. After ten minutes and Sakura being ready to faint again due to how much bodily juices she has lost, Naruto remembers what his clone did last night and wants to see what Sakura will think of it. Naruto then says henge and Sakura looks around confused until she feels it. A tearing sensation unlike anything she has felt before and when she looks down she sees her stomach being punched by the inside and notice how Naruto's cock is leaving a tube shape trail on her stomach.

Naruto realizes exactly what his clone felt when he did it the night before and can't help but cum at the incredible pressure that comes from Sakura's body. As Sakura is staring at her stomach she feels like an explosion just occurred in her and watches as her stomach inflates to the point where it is further out than her d-cup breasts.

"Naruto, please stop if you continue I will pop. Purgghh" says Sakura as the cum in her stomach is pushed up into and out of her mouth. Naruto watches with a sense of victory as he is till cuming and cum is pouring out of Sakura's mouth like a waterfall which is splashing down on her extremely sensitive breasts causing that to add into the pleasure she is already experiencing from being double stuffed. Naruto notices how Sakura's eyes have rolled up into her head and grins at how he was able to outdo that machine. He then brings Sakura to the bathroom and lays her down into a tub full of hot water and sits behind her and lifts her arm up, to get access to her breast and starts sucking on her nipple forcing Sakura's body to go into having mini convulsions from the constant orgasms.

As Naruto is enjoying his new favorite breakfast food a knock at the door is heard.

"Who is it?"

"I am here to tell you that your sensei would like both of you to meet him outside in ten minutes." Says the man

"Damn, I was going to try some more new things with Sakura-Chan today. Hmm, maybe later."

Naruto then channels some of his chakra into her, which causes her to release another moan followed by her eyes opening.

"Dammit Naruto don't do that again unless you give me warning. Do you know what it's like having gallons of cum shoved into your body and then for it to come out your mouth? I don't think I will ever be able to taste anything again without the taste of your cum there."

"Sakura-Chan you say that likes it's a bad thing. We both know that if we had time you would be on your knees sucking me off for the entire day. You may not say it but you are a slut, but you are my slut. And just as you are addicted to my cum I am addicted to your wonderful milk."

Sakura has a blush on her face from what he said then replies "While that may be true, why did you wake me I'm still really tired you know?"

"We need to get our clothes and meet sensei outside"

After their kimonos are found and put on they walk outside and notice Kakashi is leaning on one side of the wall and Sasuke on the other side of the wall both reading their little orange books.

"Well now that we are all here I have some very important news and some iffy news."

"Sensei what is the important news" asks Naruto

"The important news is that Kozuki-Chan does not end up with her evil landlord Jin."

"Sensei, we all ready knew that"

"Nani, are you two reading ahead of the group?"

"Hai, sensei we are trying to use it as inspiration but it seems the author is just doing the same thing over and over again for the sex scenes." Says Sakura

"Blasphemy" replies Kakashi as he puts his hand over his ears to ward off the evil these kids are spewing about the icha icha series. Kakashi thinks to himself "that is one of the reasons why I'm writing down each thing they do and videotaping parts to give it to his lordship."

"Sensei what's the iffy news?" asks Sakura

"Oh it's just that Teams eight and ten are stuck in Wave country with an A-class nin looking to behead them."

"Sensei shouldn't we go help them then since we are less than a half a day run from Wave."

"Oh, Sakura are you sure after all you just passed your final Kunoichi training mission and the rest of the week is your break."

"Hai, but sensei what are they doing there shouldn't they be here since Hinata and Ino have yet to do their final kunouchi training mission?"

"Sakura the clans do not have to participate in the final mission due to them stating they are above that and so on. Now since we have agreed let us head on out we will spend two days training and on the third day we will arrive there. I was told Asuma managed to injure the missing nin and that he will be down for a week but it's better to get there sooner than later."

Arriving in Wave after three days

"Sensei I'm a little surprised that you actually taught us ninja techniques" says Naruto

"As am I Naruto, but is it as surprising as you not going off and being alone with Sakura in three days."

"Hey we do not just have sex all the time sensei"

"And I have a rival (they hear a faint yell of "curse your hipness my eternal rival")

"Hey we doing other things"

"Such as"

"Well…um Sakura-Chan do we do more than just have sex?"

"…"

"Sakura-chan" Naruto looks over at her and notices her head is down with hair in her eyes and walks closer to her.

"Sakura-Chan are you all right?"

"Of course not you bastard, after what that man and you did to me you expect me to survive three days without sex. Shanaro!" and with that Sakura grabs Naruto by the shirt and drags him into the forest.

Two days later

"Ah now that's much better"

"Sakura it seems you are livelier than when we last saw you."

"Well I had an itch that needed to be scratched and Naruto was the only person around who was big enough to reach it."

"Touché"

"Well enough time has been spent on relaxing now team we must hurry for we are two days late."

One day later

"Wow this town looks really shitty know it's obvious why there was not a boat and we had to walk all the way. Well actually only three of us walked, Sasu-Chan had to be carried." States Naruto

Sasuke levels a glare at Naruto that Ekans would be proud of.

"Now, Naruto no picking on Sasuke it's not his fault that he declared tree-climbing a waste of time."

With that the team wonders around the poor little town and finally is lead to a house. Where, they see a woman out front in a weird towlish dress and a bearded man smoking a cigarette.

"Kakashi, what the hell, we asked for backup not another genin team."

"Well it just so happens we were the closest team here, and the mission just said there was only one A-rank missing nin. So, surely three jounins can handle him."

"Kakashi we think he may have help and we are not sure of what level his partner is." Replies Asuma

"I don't know about you two but I am sure my adorable little genins are up for the job." States Kakashi

"Are you suicidal Kakashi? Three genins not even a week out of the academy and you are saying they are ready for this type of mission. You may have an Uchiha and the Haruno girl I have heard good things about, but aren't you just leaving Naruto out to get killed?"

"Kurenai I have plenty of faith in my students that they will succeed even if you think they are not ready. But is it not you who accepted a C-rank in less than a week of getting your team."

"We figured with two jounins we could handle a few bandits and it we be good experiences for our team."

"Oh, are you two letting your genin help you in this coming fight."

"Kakashi, I hope you're not implying what I think you are" says Asuma

"I believe this would be excellent experience for them, surely nine genin can take out one nin, hell im confident my three could do it alone."

"You are insane Kakashi there is no way I am allowing my genin to fight with only a week of training."

"I agree with Kurenai, I mean my team is already showing promise there are too many things that could go wrong."

"Asuma-sensei dinner is ready" yells a loud voice from the house

"Well I guess it's time to eat, might as well come inside Kakashi and get your team settled in. Mind you there is not very much room."

The three jounin head inside along with the beaming genin team, who were happy their sensei put so much faith into them.

"Forehead? What the hell are you doing here? Please don't tell me this is our backup. Though I'm sure Sasuke-Kun could handle them there is no way forehead or the dobe could make it out of this mission alive." States a platinum blond haired girl

"Pig, my team could sure as hell do a better job than your team on this mission and you even have another team to help yours. I imagine just us four could easily handle the mission without any help."

"Is that so forehead it seems like being with Sasuke-Kun has led you to think you are better than me and there is no way the dobe could of improved to do anything useful besides being a diversion."

"Pig enough with insulting my teammate. I imagine Naruto-Kun could kick your team's ass."

"Kun? Did you finally realize Sasuke-Kun is out of your league and settled with a loser like Naruto. You are really pathetic Sakura and to think I considered you my rival. As far as the dobe beating my team that is about as likely as Kiba not smelling like shit. "Hey, I don't smell like shit all of the time" But I think I will take you up on that so how about a bet Sakura."

"Deal piggy, so what are the stakes?"

"If we win and we will obviously, you and Naruto will each give me all the money from your missions for the next three months and any jutsus you learn. Also, you will be my slave for the next month."

Sakura begins to think "Those are some steep demands she is making. I hope Naruto-Kun will win, what, am I talking about of course he will after all he has his clones, the jutsus Kyuubi showed him, and the two sensei taught him."

"And when Naruto wins, you will become my slave for the rest of your life, while maintain your position as clan heir, so in essence your clan becomes my slaves"

Ino's eyes widen at what Sakura wants and begins thinking that if Sakura is making this big of claim and not backing out maybe there is some truths to her words about how strong Naruto might be.

"Well I thought I was asking for a lot but you're on forehead. We will have the match after dinner."

With that the two head on to the table to eat seeing as the rest of their teams are there.

While they were talking the other two teams greeting team seven and talking about how awesome their mission has been so far with Kiba and Choji talking about the amazing battle, while Shino stood in the corner, Hinata laying on the floor from being within five feet of Naruto, and Shikimaru either sleeping on the table or planking on it.

After dinner Ino comes over and says she would like to speak to her team and drags them upstairs, and Sakura walks over to Naruto and leads him outside.

"Sakura-Chan what did .

While they were talking the other two teams greeting team seven and talking about how awesome their mission has been so far with Kiba and Choji talking about the amazing battle, while Shino stood in the corner, Hinata laying on the floor from being within five feet of Naruto, and Shikimaru either sleeping on the table or planking on it.

After dinner Ino comes over and says she would like to speak to her team and drags them upstairs, and Sakura walks over to Naruto and leads him outside.

"Sakura-Chan what did you want to talk about or did you drag me out here so I can fuck you?"

"While I would almost prefer the second option, I needed to tell you Ino and I made a bet"

"Cool, what is the bet over and what do you get for winning?"

"Well I said that you can beat her team by yourself, and if you win I get Ino and her clan as slaves. But if you lose, we both give Ino our money and jutsus until three months are up and I become her slave for a month."

Naruto begins to worry since it is him versus three people and while he is happy at Sakura's confidence in him he is sad that he will most likely lose it after the battle.

"**Hold on now Kit this is a wonderful opportunity, we can get a clan as our mates slaves and we only have to beat some genin for it**"

"Kyuubi but how will I do it. Sure my clones can surprise them but Shikas smart enough to realize how to beat me and I can't use Kaa-Chan's jutsus yet and the jutsus Kakashi taught me, I could end up killing them using them since my control is not good enough yet to not lethally use them."

"**Kit all you need to do is quickly take the Nara out of the fight and the other two will easily fall and when the fat one is taken care of let Ino use her clan jutsu on you and you will have one fully trained slave ready for her**."

"Well I think I may have an idea to take Shika on so thanks fox for the confidence lifter."

"**No problem kit**" Kyuubi starts thinking while laughing "soon I will be able to experience pleasure again, I will not allow for this women to think she is better than my mate and live without a punishment of some sort.

"Alright Sakura-Chan leave this job to me and soon you will have a slave"

"Thanks Naruto. Oh how about as your reward I will tell you who your father is?"

"Damn I can't believe I forgot about that, then I definitely will not lose Sakura-Chan"

As, Naruto says that, team ten starts coming out of the house along with team eight and the curious senseis.

"Kids what are you doing?" asks Asuma as he sees his team standing in front of Naruto like a fight is about to take place.

"Well sensei Sakura thinks Naruto is stronger than my team combined and I won't stand for that so she and I made a little competition to prove she is wrong."

"Troublesome, woman did you really have to bring us into it."

"Shika how can you say that can you not realize that Sakura said Naruto is stronger than us. By saying that, she not only insulted me but our whole team."

"Troublesome, woman I don't care if Naruto is stronger than me. That just means I will have to do less work on this mission, which I'm for."

"Choji, do you have anything to say?"

"Nom Nom"

Sigh "fine then you both will fight or I will make your lives miserable until you two made it up to me which will take you a very long time I assure you.

"Fine woman if it will shut you up we will take part in this worthless contest of yours."

"Sensei, could you be the referee?"

"Fine, Ino"

"Asuma, you aren't really going to let them fight" states Kurenai

"Nai-Chan, when Ino wants something it is better not to argue"

"Kakashi surely you can't be for this I mean it's one versus three, it will be a massacre."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Maybe your team should help team ten."

"Argh, dammit fine Kakashi you can let your student die but my team will not be in this fight."

"Ah, sensei I want to fight to"

"Kiba, do you want me to tell your mother what you did yesterday?"

"No ma'am"

"Well if we are ready then I guess we can finally start this fight" Asuma looks at his team then Naruto and says "Hajime"

With that team ten surrounds Naruto in a triangle.

"Naruto you should forfeit we have you surrounded with no escape and by prolonging the fight you will make this battle more troublesome."

"Shika if you think I would quit the you are mistaken" and with that Naruto makes ten clones and they charge at Shikamaru but Choji quickly move to block them and just as he hits them they explode which causes him to fly back into Shikamaru and they both nail a tree and are knocked out. As the group looks on in wonder of how the dobe managed to learn two really strong jutsus, Ino starts becoming really nervous about how it is all up to her or she will have given herself and her clan over to Sakura.

"You won't defeat me that easily Naruto" says Ino as she forms the hand signs for her mind transfer technique.

"Naruto dodge" yells Sakura with worry

Naruto looks at her and smiles and that is when she notices he is going to let Ino succeed with the jutsu, which means he has a plane. "Does he have a plan to beat her jutsu… No, he is going to let the Kyuubi beat her. I wonder what the Kyuubi will do to her he did say he has not gotten laid in a very long time. Hopefully he does not break her."

Just as Ino finishes her body slumps to the ground and Naruto's expression becomes void until he shakes his head and snaps out of it.

"Well that was easier than I thought"

"Shit" replies the three jounin as the run up to Naruto

"Naruto where is Ino?" demands Asuma

"She is looking at some of my memories don't worry the fox won't bother her" says Naruto with a perfect lie

The jounin nod and decide to wait for Ino to come back to her body

"Damn, who would have thought Naruto would be able to beat three of us in fifteen seconds. Now I will have to start training twice as hard. I wonder how strong Sasuke has become or if Naruto is stronger than him and if so how he is taking it. Hey, where is Sasuke?" says Kiba

As the two members ponder this without realizing they are missing a teammate, Sasuke is inside the house with his Icha Icha out poking Hinata's breasts thinking "these feel real soft like a pillow. I wonder if they are as comfortable to sleep on as the book says" as he rests his head on them and continues reading but decides they are too comfortable as sleep overtakes him.

While that is going on inside Naruto's mind Ino wakes up.

"Wow for Naruto's mind this is really dark, I wonder what happened it does not feel like I have control of his body. Might as well look around for a way out then and maybe see some embarrassing memories."

Ino then starts to notice a warm pressure on her leg and looks down to see a blood red tail encircling her left leg and notices eight more coming from the blackness and screams.

"**Dear kami woman you are loud**"

"Who's there?" replies a scared Ino

The Kyuubi steps out of the darkness and Ino blushes since he is naked

"Naruto is that you? What happened to your hair?"

The kyuubi gives Ino a sexy smirk "**My dear I am not my host, but allow me to introduce myself I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the mate of your new master**."

"What are you talking about the kyuubi was killed"

"**My dear you were told a lie but don't worry, none of that matters now the only thing that matters to you will be how to make your master happy. And I will be the one training you in how to please my mate**."

The kyuubi wraps his tails around Ino. Each on one of her limbs spreading them out. He then sends one up her skirt which pulls down her thong. "My my In-Chan what a slut you are, already so wet and you have been wearing a naughty little thong. How long have you been wearing them for?" says Kyuubi as he keeps his tail stroking her entrance.

Ino releases a low moan and replies "since I turned ten. I noticed how my kaa-chan always wears them around my tou-san and he gets really happy when she does so I started wearing them in hopes that boys would give me their attention."

"**Slut, you no longer have to worry about those things, your master will give you her attention and when she is busy I will be there for you**."

The Kyuubi then has another tail enter her top and tear it open while two more wrap around her breasts and starts squeezing them and playing with her pink nipples. Next, he has one wrap around her neck and enters her mouth. The Kyuubi steps up to her and uses the remaining two tails to spread apart her asshole and slides his member into it.

"**Slave from now on this is the only hole that a cock is allowed into. Your pussy will not be used until your master allows you to have a child to continue leading the clan**."

Kyuubi then picks up his pace and slides into her rear passageway at unimaginable speeds.

Ten minutes later

Ino begins to open her eyes and looks around and notices her sensei, Naruto, and her master standing in front of her and begins to smile. Her eyes never leave her master's as she says "Asuma-sensei, how long have I been out?"

"Maybe ten minutes Ino, how are you feeling?"

"Amazing thanks for asking sensei. If you don't mind can I speak to Sakura and Naruto alone I need to tell them I few things?"

"Well that's good Ino and sure you can talk to them alone. I better get inside anyway to help Kakashi in preventing Nai-Chan and Kiba from killing Sasuke." Says Asuma as he heads to the house.

Ino then bows and says "Master please forgive me for what I said about your mate please allow my clan and I to serve you."

"Well it seems Kyuubi told her"

"Hai Naruto-Kun" "Ino-Chan you can get up now. I want to see your body and if it tastes as delicious as it looks"

"Hai Sakura-Sama" says Ino as she stands up

Sakura then walks up to her and walks around her and smiles "Naruto-Kun would you be willing to hook up Ino-Chan to the milking machine that ma gave us? I want to taste Ino's milk."

Naruto nods at Sakura and walks over to them and kisses Ino "Sakura-Chan, Ino tastes wonderful, it feels like I'm kissing a rose with how soft and smooth they feel."

"Really, let me taste them" says Sakura as she leans in and kisses Ino.

Naruto grins at seeing two hot girls kissing each other and begins to grow uncomfortably hard. He then starts undressing Ino leaving her in a purple thong and bra. He undoes the bra and lets it fall and leans in and kisses one of her pink nipples, while he slides her thong off.

Sakura looks down and sees a naked Ino and grins. "It is just like her to wear a thong and shave off all her pubic hair" Sakura then inserts a finger into Ino's ass, as she remembers what the Kyuubi said wanted done to turn Ino into a completely loyal slave. Sakura then adds two more fingers and continues pumping and stretching Ino's rear hole.

Sakura then pulls her fingers out and uses two of them to stretch her anus and says "Naruto-Kun, please fuck this hole. I want to see you destroy ino's ass and while you are fucking her I want you to fuck me as well."

Naruto then lies down on the grass and does the shadow clone jutsu on his cock, which causes three to appear. Sakura then sits on him facing away from him entering one cock into her pussy and another in her ass.

"Slut now sit down on this cock and move your hips back and forth and while you are doing that I want you to kiss me and play with your nipples."

Ino does just that as Naruto moves his hands to Sakura's chest to work her breasts over. The sensation of three cocks being fucked causes Naruto to ejaculate into the awaiting holes early filling them up and causing the owners of the holes to cum.

"Gomen, Sakura-Chan but having three cocks may be too much at the moment"

Sakura quits kissing Ino looks a little disappointed and says "Naruto-Kun, its okay I know this is your first time and we all have limits. I'm sure that with practice this and more will be doable for you. Ino as Naruto fucks my pussy I now want you to eat the cum coming out my ass."

Sakura moves around so she is now facing Naruto and lays down to embrace him. Naruto then has one cock poof away and puts the remaining two into her pussy. Ino then gets on her knees and begins licking and fingering the cum out of Sakura's unblocked passageway.

Naruto then begins sucking on Sakura's right nipple, obtaining his desert. Due to Sakura still remaining tight and sensitive from the drugs she comes early forcing Naruto to cum and fill her up till her stomach appears like a basketball is inside it.

"Slut put your mouth over my cunt when Naruto-Kun pulls out and do not spill any of his cum or you will be punished."

With a quick "Hai" Ino moves to Sakura's pussy as Naruto pulls out and begins guzzling down the escaping cum.

"Now, Naruto it is time for your reward. I believe your father is Minato Namikaze, the yondaime hokage."

Naruto's eyes widen and he hears a shout of "I knew it" from his head. He then closes his eyes and smiles as a tear escapes.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay Sakura-Chan, I had an idea it was him."

"How do you feel about it then?"

"Angry, sad, but mainly happy with the fact I now know who my parents are and that they loved me."

"I don't know if this is the time, but are you going to change your name?"

"It depends; if there is a marriage certificate I may to honor them. But I think for now I will keep Uzumaki. Ino sure seems like she loves her new role"

"Hai, her tongue is wonderful and her lips feel so nice. I think she may be better than you at sucking on my cunt."

Naruto grins "Sakura-Chan, I am fine with that since that means I can spend more time kissing your lips and fucking you."

"Well then, it is decided Ino will now lick my pussy and ass while you fuck them."

"I can be happy with that"

"Naruto-Kun, can you create a clone and have it give Ino a reward of fucking her ass with your henge"

Naruto creates a clone which sits between Ino's knees and enters her ass and henges its cock causing Ino to scream into Sakura's now clean pussy.

"Slut this is your reward for doing a good job. When we wake up you will suck each of us off then I trust you will behave like the Kyuubi told you."

"Hai, Sakura-Sama"

Next morning

"Oh yeah Sakura-Chan this is amazing. You were right Ino does have the perfect mouth" says Naruto as Sakura is riding up and down one of his cocks while Ino is giving a blowjob to another one.

"Naruto-Kun she was trained to be a slut by the kyuubi so of course her mouth is perfect."

"Sakura-Chan after I cum one more time I think we need to go since sensei mentioned going to the bridge today."

"Fine, but when we come back you will try three cocks again."

"Hai, Sakura-Chan"

"Ino-chan, do what I told you this morning then."

Ino then slides Naruto cock out of her mouth until her lips are the only part on the head and then channels chakra into her tongue and sticks it into Naruto's penis causing him to immediately scream while cumming.

"Now you learned Naruto, we are not finished until I pass out or I say we are finished."

With that they gather their clothes and head to the house. As they enter the house they notice two men one holding Inari and the other holding his mother whom they met last night.

"Hey put them down"

"Who is gonna make us, sure as hell won't be two broads and a pipsqueak"

With that Naruto charges and kicks the first one, causing the thug to drop the boy, and ducking the punch of the second one as Sakura comes up behind him and knocks him unconscious.

After they dispose of the bodies and learned everyone is at the bridge, Naruto and Sakura head to it and Ino stays behind in case any more bandits come.

Bridge scene

"What an honor it is to see the legendary "copy cat Kakashi" I hope you are not as disappointing as the other two. The genjutsu user can't fight without them and the former fire guardian has gotten rusty since he left it appears." States an eyebrowless nin who has a Kirigakure headband on his head but with the symbol crossed out.

"While this battle may be fought in the mist to my colleagues disadvantage I assure you that I will have no such problems, demon of the hidden mist Zabuza."

"Well then are you going to be using your sharingan then?"

"I won't need it" states Kakashi as he appears behind Zabuza and slices his head off only for it to turn to water along with the rest of his body.

"Impressive, copy cat, but useless" states Zabuza as he appears from the mist along with the fake hunter-nin.

"Haku, the genin are yours" and with that Zabuza disappears and clanking noises are heard from his sword meeting kunais in the distance.

"I am sorry but my master ask for me to beat you and kill the bridge builder. So prepare yourselves"

Haku then throws multiple senbon at the genin as they dodge, while Hinata uses her jyuuken to deflect them from hitting the bridge builder. While the blush from yesterday, learning what Sasuke did, still present on her face.

Sasuke, team eight, minus Hinata, who sticks back to guard the client, and team ten, minus Ino, move to attack Haku.

As Haku is starting to lose he forms his ice mirrors and moves into them, causing the bugs that were about to drain his chakra to fall off. Shikamaru tries thinking up a plan as Sasuke is using the great fireball jutsu, Kiba is using his clan's jutsus, and Choji uses his expansion jutsus but each fail in their endeavor of breaking the mirrors when each is tired out Haku begins throwing senbon knocking each of them out. As Sasuke is the only one remaining conscious, as he awakened his sharingan, Haku asks "How long have you been ninja?"

"One week" replies a panting Sasuke

Haku's eyes widen and realizes why he won, because none of these kids have been ninjas long enough to develop into ninjas.

"I am sorry you had to face us on your first mission, but I must end this." Haku then throws his senbon at Sasuke only for them to be deflected by Hinata.

"Why did you save me?"

"Because we are Konoha ninja and we do not abandon each other, while I may be confused about what you did. I must still help you out." Replies a stuttering Hinata

"Girl if you fight I will not show you mercy and kill you like I did your comrades."

"You are lying, all of them are alive you just knocked them unconscious with your senbon" says Hinata as her eyes are pulsing from the byakugan being used.

"Perhaps you are right, but I will not fail in defeating you."

Just then the mist clears away and they see Kakashi with his fist going thru Zabuza's chest.

"Zabuza-Sama!" yells Haku who tries running over there only for Sasuke to knock him out.

"Tch, I should have known Zabuza would not have been enough to deal with this mess. At least he served a purpose in weakening all of you for free since I wasn't going to pay him anyway" states a small fat man.

"Well then it is a good thing I knew what you were planning to do"

"What, you are supposed to be dead we saw that man with his arm thru you." As Gatou says that, the genjutsu fades showing Zabuza and the three jounin unharmed. "No matter we outnumber you men kill them, the women is yours, capture the girl we can sell her to Kumo or Iwa for a huge profit."

With that the mass group of bandits charge and the four nin get ready to attack when they hear "Wind style- gale wind palm" with that a blast of wind passes them and they close their eyes. When they open them they notice the bridge has large gouges in it and they look for the bandits and Gatou and notice the blood on the end of the bridge that their boat pulled up to, and see that the boat is split in two and sinking. The four nins look past all the blood and see mangled bodies lying everywhere all missing limbs and other parts namely heads. Zabuza and Kakashi look on unfazed since they have seen massacres before, Asuma looks on a little green from not having seen one since his time as a guardian, and Kurenai is looking anywhere but there since it is her first time seeing something this brutal.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei you are right, it would have been bad if any of you were in my line of fire." States Naruto as he and Sakura walk onto the bridge, and over to the jounins. "Hey who is the eyebrowless dude?" says Naruto as Zabuza leaves to go wash of the dead bodies into the ocean.

Zabuza glares at Naruto as Kakashi states "This is Zabuza Momochi, he is Konoha's new sword master. Naruto good job with the jutsu by the way"

"Thanks sensei"

With that the six of them walk back to the unconscious genin and see Sasuke and Hinata taking the senbons out of their fellow genin. And each one begins waking up and listen to their senseis about what happened minus the massacre.

With that the eight genin, Tazuna, and Haku head back to the house as the jounin and Zabuza head to raid Gatou's mansion.

One week later

"Well it seems we have worn out our welcome here and must be off" replies Kakashi

"It was your fault sensei and we all know it hell the entire village knows it, it was probably why team eight and ten left yesterday" replies Naruto

"I don't see you resisting when a woman asks you if you would like a thank you present."

"Sensei that was the first night, you knew that if you continued eventually Tazuna would find out about you fucking his daughter."

"I suppose, but it was an amazing time for your sensei. It reminds me when I was on team Minato, such an amazing time."

"Nani, you are tou-san's student? Oops."

With that Kakashi whirls around and gains a serious expression "Who told you Naruto?"

"I did sensei" replies Sakura

Kakashi gains a confused expression "How did you find out Sakura?"

"Well they look alike and why else would he choose Naruto to house the Kyuubi"

Kakashi then looks worriedly at Sasuke but realizes his worries are for naught as Sasuke is daydreaming about what Hinata allowed him to do after the battle.

"I see, you two must not tell this to anyone though."

"Sensei why wasn't I told by you or jiji then"

"Sarutobi-Sama would not allow any who knew to tell you because he did not want the info to leak out."

"Well I see your point"

"Would you two like for me to tell you team Minato's conquests on the way back?"

"Hai sensei" chorused the two genin


End file.
